


If Hearts and Tears Won Recording Contracts

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: After the X factor finale, Demi discusses the outcome with one of her contestants





	If Hearts and Tears Won Recording Contracts

Demi wasn't sulking, she was past that, besides she was mature enough not to be a sore loser even though she was the first judge to have all of her contestants gone. She still thought the voting was screwy and fucked up. There was nothing she could do right now except walk out into the press room with her head held high and a smile on her face, she could hide her emotions well… She was good at it.

From where she sat at the edge of the panel on set she looked over at Simon who was talking to Mario and Kelly. He was nodding then shaking his head then he gave Demi a look and shook his head again, clearly she had been the topic of conversation or at least something related to her contestants and the surprise double elimination that had lost her both of them.

In the press room everyone was waiting for her. In the press room Rion and Ellona were waiting, they still had a few more interviews before they returned home.  
Finally, Simon rose, murmured something to Kelly and Paulina before walking to the end of the panel and stopping at Demi's chair.

"Come on darling," he said as he held his hand out to her, "let's get this over with, besides I think Ellona and Rion want to see you." Gently, almost as if he weren't thinking Simon absently tilted up her chin so she was looking at him and he smiled softly his expression gentle; the hard exterior she often saw on camera had melted away and she saw the real person behind the hardened professional she knew he tried to be.

"You taking this harder than they are." He whispered.

Demi only nodded and pressed her lips together hoping she wouldn't start crying again.

"I feel like I failed them." She confessed, "it's not about their talent, they had plenty of that, but every time someone goes home I feel like that reflects on my ability as a mentor."

"Don't you dare think that!" Kelly cut in having overheard the last of Demi's comment, "that's just the way the show is." She glanced at Simon.

Demi momentarily smiled.

"Well, you would know all about that, wouldn't you old man?" She quipped.

Simon chuckled softly.

"It's fair to say I do sweetheart, it's fair to say I do."

She had held together her composure for most of the broadcast but she still had to do press, but hopefully she would be composed by then.

Simon hugged her briefly before they separated and he, Demi, Kelly and Paulina made their way from set to the press room a few corridors away. They walked into the room together which was swarming with reporters, the remaining contestants, and the artists that had performed earlier that evening. Simon and Demi only separated as various media outlets were vying for their attention, Simon's only parting gesture was a brief squeeze of Demi's hand before he walked away.

Before the media descended on her, Demi found Ellona in the crowd, who had just finished some interview for a random entertainment news site. They hugged, the hug Demi had been wanting to give her right after the elimination but couldn't because there was so much more going on. When they pulled apart they were still holding onto each other, Demi's arms around the other girl's back and shoulders and Ellona's still wrapped around her waist. They smiled at each other.

"You good?" Demi asked, peering at the girl's slightly smudged mascara.

Ellona nodded pulling out a tissue and wiping at her eyes briefly, she didn't need to tell Demi that she would be the only one that would have a hard time saying goodbye.  
They hugged again, and like so many times Demi found it nearly impossible to let her go. Finally they pulled apart and went their separate ways Demi to give interviews in passing and to find Rion and congratulate the former X factor artists that had come for a visit.

She talked to Emblem 3 and they caught up and exchanged pleasantries while she congratulated them on their excellent performance. Then after one last interview she went to find Rion.

She found the other girl on the other side of the room. They embraced while they walked away from the noise to find a quiet place to talk. Whatever either of them could've said it had already been said and rehashed to numerous sources.

"You could've won." Demi murmured, "either you or Ellona. It's just this voting is really screwy… It sucks."

Rion shrugged her small thin shoulders.

"Obviously God has another plan for me." She murmured quietly, "and you said so yourself plenty of artists that don't win are successful."

Demi nodded.

"I did say that."

Demi sighed, running a hand through her shoulder length bright blue hair. Her eyes locked with Rion's.

"If heart and tears won recording contracts, you and Ellona would be running away with everything." She said softly her hand reaching out automatically to tuck a strand of Rion blonde hair behind one ear.

Rion grinned.

"You mean our heart and your tears."

Demi chuckled.

"Yes," she admitted, "my tears, but don't tell Simon I said that… I think sometimes he thinks I get too attached…" Absently her fingers ran down Rion's cheek, "and then it's hard to say goodbye."


End file.
